


Anonymous Jogger, Nº 2

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier, IcyCryos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Annonymous fuck, Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Cheating Derek Hale, Come as Lube, Derek Cheating on Stiles, Jogging, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Slut Derek, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos
Summary: Derek doesn’t even know this guy’s name. He just was out jogging and saw a fellow runner. It didn’t take much for him to overtake and then run past him. Looking over his shoulder, throwing the guy a dirty smirk and squeezing his plump ass in his joggers was all Derek needed to entice.At the smell of arousal and a reciprocal leer he fell back in his pace until the two of them were running silently, side by side. This didn’t last long though since it was only a short run over to the guy’s house.





	Anonymous Jogger, Nº 2

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is an extention of this post by [lunaticnfic](http://lunaticnfic.tumblr.com/post/178017597588/fuck-yeah-bounce-on-my-cock-derek-doesnt-know)  
> 

Derek doesn’t even know this guy’s name. He just was out jogging and saw a fellow runner. It didn’t take much for him to overtake and then run past him. Looking over his shoulder, throwing the guy a dirty smirk and squeezing his plump ass in his joggers was all Derek needed to entice.

At the smell of arousal and a reciprocal leer he fell back in his pace until the two of them were running silently, side by side. This didn’t last long though since it was only a short run over to the guy’s house.

“Fuck yeah! Bounce on my cock!” There was no silence now. At the orders barked at him in such a sexy, husky voice, Derek was quick to comply. The feeling of the man’s thick condom-clad cock as it filled him over and over was everything he needed. The push and pull as it opened his once tight hole: Derek loved it.

“God, you are a beautiful slut. When my buddies told me to jog that trail they didn’t mention you’d be this insatiable.”

“Your buddies?” Derek asked between jounces, impaling himself on the massive throbbing dick.

“Fuck, you must be a real slut if you don’t remember the last two joggers you’ve let fuck this sweet ass.” The newest runner smiled, his mind floating back when he heard from two of his friends how they snatched a muscle-bottom bitch on the trails of the Preserve.

But it's obvious Derek remembers. He had perfect recall of all the dicks he had in life, especially if they are that good. And those two surely fit that.

 

**One Week Ago - Preserve Trails**

In the middle of his morning jog, Derek stopped a few minutes to get some air. While he admired the natural beauty around him, the birds chirping, he smelled a peculiar scent when took a deep breathe of fresh air. It was a smell he was very familiar with, one that made his mouth salivate and cock twitch.

Testosterone. Masculine Sweat. Aroused males.

Looking around for the source of his favourite smells in the world, Derek saw two men staring at him from the other side of the trail. Young guys, probably in their early twenties, exposing their lean muscles and strong legs with high-cut sport shorts and well cut shirts. They were looking at him with lustful stares and smug smiles.

Derek didn’t need to exchange any words to know what that meant. At this point, he was an expert in body language, especially where it concerned sexual interest of any sort. so, he didn’t say anything, just threw a smirk of his toward the guys before he went any further into the bushes just off the trail.

Seconds after this, he was kneeling on the dry leaves, switching between the joggers cocks with his greedy mouth, slurping and humming in debauched delight at this unexpected breakfast dick buffet. His chiseled torso glinted all sweaty under the sunrise, highlighting him in all his wanton, well-muscled beauty.

Derek didn’t ask their names. He never did. It didn’t matter. He didn’t need names, he just needed to feel the warmth and friction of their hard cocks inside his holes and that’s what he was getting.

“How did you find about me?” Derek asked, his words muffled with cock, hand stroking another.

“We heard some gossip about a cockslut in this area. Decided to see for ourselves,” one of them responded, a hand stroking his dark sweaty bangs.

With lips stretched, Derek smiled. His fame was spreading among Beacon Hills’ studs. Perfect. More cock for him to feast on.

He hoped Stiles didn't found out.

Positioned on all fours then, Derek pushed his Under Armour compression shorts down, offering himself to one of the joggers as the other took over his mouth. Despite the position and the place, it was a strong fuck, the man delivering powerful thrusts that make his body jerk, pushing him forward into the cock, his throat gagging.

There were tears in his eyes. From both the gagging and happiness. Derek loved cock. He loved the feel of being dominated, of getting his holes cock-wrecked, the delicious stretching burn in his ass and the ache in his mouth after a phenomenal fuck session.

He didn’t know how long they spent there that morning, half an hour, maybe more? The cocks were too good for him to think about anything else.

He begged for the guy fucking his ass come inside him. The man did, happily. Then the joggers switched. Derek sucked the spent jogger’s limp cock clean as the second enjoyed his sloppy seconds. Two loads later, Derek kissed the guys’ cocks goodbye and sent them away.

 

**Back to the Present**

“I remember them.” Derek nodded, precum splashed off of his cock as his dick bounced up and down while he kept impaling himself on the newest jogger’s rod.

“T-They were good. I just… Fuck, you feel so good too.” The grin upon his face was wide.

“That’s right, baby.” the new Jogger offered Derek another smile, all teeth. “I feel good, and my baby batter inside your cunt is gonna feel even better. Pull off for a second.”

Derek did as he was told, too sex stupid to really register what the jogger said. The man fiddled with his cock, and Derek heard a ‘snap!’

“Get back to it, bitch.” Derek lowers his gaping hole back onto to the 7 inch cock and this time he felt the slide of skin on skin. The frame bed creaked under the intensity of their coupling. Derek moaned, low and dirty.

While he loved cock, Derek loved raw cock and bareback fucks the best. Lucky werewolf genes. He could have all semen in the world in his ass, in his mouth, his throat, his stomach, his guts and never catch anything.

Face sweat-soaked, Derek glanced down at the man and gave him a sappy grin that showed his bunny teeth.

He groaned in a desperate slutty way. “Breed me please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are very appreciated.


End file.
